Who's that girl?
by melamelindah
Summary: Sort of a sequel to "Midorima Shintarou's worst fault". Who's the girl who called Takao 'honey' on the phone? Midorima/Takao. There's an OC.


**Hello :)**

**This story is sort of a sequel to "Midorima Shintarou's worst fault". I had this idea since many people were curious about who was the girl who called Takao 'honey' (and Shinchan hung up the phone on her, poor girl xD). So, in this story a new character will appear! She's the OC of my cousin (the one who wrote "Undercookies") :D**

**I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: **KUROKO NO BASKET AND ITS CHARACTERS BELONG TO FUJIMAKI TADATOSHI. THE GIRL OC BELONGS TO MY COUSIN. I ONLY OWN THE STORY AND MY IDEAS.

**Note: **This story contains Shounen-ai, meaning BOYXBOY, so if you don't like, don't complain to me: just don't read.

* * *

_**Who's that girl?**_

"Nee, Shinchan, today we cannot going home together."

Midorima frowned at his companion who had just spoken with a weird expression.

"…what?" he questioned after a moment. Takao lowered his eyes and started torturing his own hands, as if he was really nervous about what he was going to say.

"A-ano… I have some business going on this afternoon, so I'll go by myself. You are alright with that, aren't you?" he stated.

"Why?" Midorima shut him off, already sick of the situation. He shivered when he noticed that Takao was doing puppy eyes to convince him. He turned around, not looking at him.

"Awww, Shinchan! Don't be childish, it's just for a day! C'mooon, it's important to me!" Takao protested. Midorima didn't answer, but Takao didn't give up. After sulking and moaning a lot, he tried a different tactic.

"Oooh…" He whispered jokingly. "Could it be that Shinchan cannot survive without me around? I'm really honored and moved by that."

Those words caused an instant reaction from Midorima, who blushed and shouted "Bullshit! I can do whatever I want by myself! I don't need you, so do whatever you want, idiot!"

Then kicked Takao into the stomach and left him rushing out to the gym.

Takao really didn't come to practice, and when Ootsubo asked Midorima if where Takao was, the green haired guy simply answered a cold "I hope he went to the well" , which made the captain think that it was better not ask him anymore.

Practice was not very satisfying without Takao's loudness, although he would never admit it; so Midorima left early ignoring Miyaji's angry courses towards him and started walking home while listening to Oha_Asa, which predicted him that Cancer was one of the unluckiest zodiacs of the day and that to prevent any accidents he needed to buy a bunny key ring.

Midorima rushed to a stationery in the city center to buy one at once, and he had just found it when he saw them… _Takao and a very loud girl,_ which was clinging on his arm and saying something that was making Takao laugh, passed right before the stationary he was in.

_Who. Is. That. Girl. _

These only four words were everything that roamed into Midorima's mind in that moment. Of course Takao was very easy going and he had millions of friends who he didn't know about -Midorima could live with those kind of things- but seeing him hanging around with some chick with his own eyes really was an huge shock to him. It was such a disturbing vision that Midorima felt blood running to his face and instinctively hided himself between peluches when Takao turned in his direction. From there, Midorima observed the couple some more, and even managed to catch part of their speaking.

"You still haven't told me why you didn't come last Friday, I called you but you hung up so suddenly…" The girl was sulking. "And then you didn't even call me back!"

"I told you, I didn't even remember getting that call! And I couldn't call you back since my mobile broke…"

"Huh? Seriously? How did that happen?"

"Well… it had a… a sudden accident, let's say that…" Takao laughed nervously.

"Awww, you're really annoying! This time I'll forgive you, but don't try me again, _honey! _" The girl said, then they walked away. Midorima waited until they had completely disappeared, then stopped hiding.

Of course he knew who was the girl just from catching little of the conversation –he had heard only one person calling Takao "honey"… it was the girl who called Takao the day Midorima picked up his mobile phone and then broke it out of jealousy.

He left the stationary since the owner got really angry at him messing with his peluches and walked home while thinking about what he had just seen.

_Well, of course he wouldn't call her back… I didn't ever tell him she called… But what the fuck is going on… _He thought. _'Business' he said… so that was it? _

He remembered Takao's early words and he started shivering from anger towards his companion.

_That idiot… I'm not going to forgive this! Definitely!_

xxx

The next day Midorima did all he could to avoid Takao.

He woke up really early so that Takao wouldn't find him at home when passing by with the cart, rushed out of the classroom so that he couldn't talk to him and even skipped practice causing his teammates' irritation once again (but that was not a great a problem since Midorima couldn't care less). While passing before the gym without getting noticed he heard Ootsubo and Takao talk about him.

"What are you guys thinking? Yesterday you missed practice, and here comes Midorima too…" Shuutoku's captain sighed as he was quite resigned to Midorima's weirdness.

"Ahah… I'm sorry but I was really busy yesterday! I don't know about Shinchan though… he's been acting weirdly all the time today! We never met once even though we are in the same class!" Takao answered.

Midorima felt immediately very annoyed by his words and started walking faster. He was so irritated that he thought he was really going to explode this time.

"_Busy,_ he says… as if!" he muttered. His head was a total mess since the day before and he hated how irrational he was being. It was all that idiot's fault… He always went and said that he loved him, so easily as he didn't really meant it, while Midorima was still processing to say those difficult words. Maybe Takao got tired of waiting… He didn't seem to be troubled by that pretty girl clinging onto him…

He was still lost in his thoughts when he looked up and saw the same girl waiting near the school's gate. This time he took his time to observe her with attention: she had long crispy brown hair and brown eyes and although she wasn't very tall she had a great body -he could say she was really pretty and that did not make him feel better at all.

"I'm sorry, you're in the basketball team, aren't you?" She suddenly stopped him by catching his arm.

Midorima nodded, only wanting to go away. How came that girl chatted with him as if it was nothing?!

"Oh! Then you must know Takao Kazunari! Is he still in the gym?" she continued smiling.

"I DON'T KNOW AND I DON'T CARE!" Midorima answered hastily before running away without even looking at her reaction.

_Why do I even have to be bothered by this? It's all his fault damn it! _He thought, then sent Takao a text message saying that "It's over" as he didn't want to think about it anymore.

After sending it, however, he started to regret it a bit. He slowed his pace, regaining breathe.

"Oh, if that isn't Midorimakun. Good afternoon." A very polite voice suddenly interrupted the flow of his thoughts. Midorima looked down at his right side and found Kuroko, who was sure wasn't there until a moment ago –a scream of surprise just left his mouth before he could stop it.

"Midorimakun, you're loud."

"W-what are you doing here? And when did you come from?"

"I was here for a while you know. You were the one to pass by without noticing."

Midorima stared at him in bewilderment for a few seconds, then did his best to regain his cold composure –after all it wasn't like he wasn't used to this, Kuroko always did that even in Teikou's past times.

"So, what are you doing here?" he asked.

"I'm just waiting for Kagami. He just entered that fast-food to get lunch." Kuroko answered nonchalantly.

Midorima snorted, he didn't really want to meet that Kagami-jerk right now. Kuroko, who was always being very attentive, seemed to notice he was in bad mood.

"It's kinda rare to see you alone recently. Where is Takaokun?" Kuroko asked.

"W-wha—It's not like I always have to be around him! I don't even need that hopeless jerk-" Midorima snapped, then abruptly interrupted himself when he saw Kuroko's calm and somewhat unsurprised face, which made he feel very uncomfortable all of sudden.

"What nonsense. I'm going." He muttered, feeling blood race to his face from embarrassment. Kuroko was fast to catch him, clutching on his jacket, and looked about to say something, but before he could Kagami came accompanied by two other people.

"Kuroko, what are you doing? I managed to buy your milkshake although I met some nuisances…" Kagami said, he carried a lot of hamburgers in his arms.

"Who the hell are you calling a nuisance?!" Aomine's voice interjected.

"Kagamicchi is so mean…" Kise added sulking. He held a vanilla milkshake which he gave to Kuroko.

"Here you are Kurokocchi! Kagami bought it for you with much love!" He exclaimed happily, ignoring Kagami's embarrassed protests. His eyes wandered from Kuroko to Midorima, who was still trapped there by Kuroko and only wanted to escape, now more than ever.

Also Kagami and Aomine seemed to notice as Kise walked up to Midorima and clung onto his arm.

"Midorimacchi! Long time no see!" The blond said. Midorima squirmed in the one-sided hug.

"Let go, you're annoying." He replied coldly while pushing him away. Kise complained but eventually let go of him when Kuroko spoke again.

"Midorimakun, have you possibly fought with Takaokun?" he asked bluntly.

Midorima's flushed and extremely pissed off expression was enough of an answer for all the four of them; Kise got curious at once and started asking him to tell them everything until Midorima spurted it out because he couldn't take any more of Kise's begging.

"That's it. Now, can I go?" Midorima muttered after finishing explaining what happened. He angrily glared at Kuroko's clutch on his jacket, but the transparent guy didn't mind.

"I think you misunderstood something. I think Takaokun really loves you…" he stated calmly.

"Hey, hey, what's that? You make it sound like they are dat—Are you seriously dating?!" Kagami interjected, shocked. Kuroko, Kise and Aomine looked at him in disbelief of how dumb he could be since they all have known that for a while. Midorima snapped and turned around to keep walking towards home as fast as he could.

"WE ARE NOT! IT'S OVER!" He shouted coldly.

"W-wait Midorimacchi! Don't be so harsh!" Kise begged while following him with the other three.

"Kisekun is right. You're being unreasonable. Did you even asked him his reasons?" Kuroko added.

Midorima snorted and told them to just leave him alone and go home, but they would of course ignore him so that they followed him up to his apartment. Midorima projected to leave them out of the door anyway, but when he looked up to insert the key into the lock he saw something unexpected.

Takao was waiting for him right out of the door, sitting on the floor; hearing steps he looked up with tearful eyes and stood up immediately. Midorima couldn't stop him from hugging him and eventually hugged him back by instinct, just to regret it one moment later.

"Y-you—! Waiting at someone else's house like that, it's stalking! Go away!" he protested.

"B-but! What was I supposed to do when Shinchan is sending me such a cold text! What do you mean by _it's over,_ anyway?!"

"_Over_ means _over_, doesn't it?! Stop clinging onto me!"

"I really don't get this! Yesterday it was all okay and suddenly you—!"

"Yesterday was not okay! It's all your fault so stop complaining!" Midorima snapped. Takao stared at him as he had absolutely no clue of what the other was trying to say.

"What? I can't understand you at all…" he muttered lowering his head. Midorima suddenly felt a bit pained watching him cry, but then he saw again the girl from before and pushed Takao back.

"W-what is she doing here?! Even bringing your girlfriend in front of my house, you're the worst!" he argued angrily. Takao was both surprised and confused.

"Girl…friend? What are you saying, Shinchan? She's…" He turned and seeing the girl coming towards them interrupted himself to shout at her. "Maika, what are you doing here? I told you to wait for me over there!"

"You suddenly left me all alone, you jerk! Of course I followed you, you ran away!" she answered and slapped him on the back of his head, then she noticed their public.

"Whoa! What's with all these people? And you…" She recognized Midorima and screamed. "Aaah! You're that creepy guy from before, the one at Shuutoku's! What are you doing here?!"

"I LIVE HERE!" Midorima answered, annoyed. She looked like she was taken aback by his answer.

"Now, I'd like to enter my house." Midorima hissed annoyed and tried shrugging Takao off him, but the boy was still tightly holding his arm and had no intention of letting him go.

"Shinchan!" he whined. When he called him like that, the girl suddenly brightened up and burst into laugh.

Everybody turned to look at her as if she was mad.

"Sorry, sorry! So, you are Shinchan, nee? Now I see!" The girl exclaimed, wiping tears from her eyes.

She made a really serious expression and recited "_A very cute girl with problems with expressing her own feelings…" _then laughed again. "Sorry, but with this description Kazunari made, I couldn't possibly recognize you! So… you are Kazunari's famous girlfriend, are you?" She grinned.

Both Takao and Midorima became purple red as she pronounced those last words, while on the back Aomine, Kagami and Kise started to laugh uncontrollably and even Kuroko stirred a smile.

"Maika!" Takao screamed. "You monster! Why did you have to say that?"

"It's your fault for this misunderstanding, you know!" Maika answered crossing her arms.

Midorima sighed out of exasperation –making a mental note to hit Takao later- and asked "So, who the hell are you anyway?!"

Maika smiled. "I'm Maika Takao, this idiot's little sister!" she said.

Midorima frowned at Takao. "Sister?"

"Well…" Takao shrugged. "You know, my parents got divorced, and my father remarried last year… Maika's not really my blood sister, she's the daughter of my father's new wife."

"That explains why you don't look very alike." Kuroko commented. "See Midorimakun, I told you were misunderstanding something." He turned to the green-haired guy, who snorted.

Takao blinked. "Shinchan… when you said _girlfriend_ before… could it be that you thought Maika and me were dating or something like that?" he dared to ask.

Midorima snapped. "How would I know! You ditched me for her yesterday, and then I saw you walking together and looking so happy and she calls you _honey_, even that time at the phone…!" He suddenly interrupted himself and pretended to fix his glasses to hide his flushed face behind a hand.

Takao and Maika stared at him blankly while realizing what Midorima was actually referring to.

"The phone… oh. That's why you broke it, didn't you?" Takao murmured.

"I told you it was an accident." Midorima answered vaguely. Takao grinned and threw his arms on his lover neck, dragging him into a kiss. "You must really love me, nee Shinchan…" he whispered.

Midorima snapped "Shut up, Bakao." And kissed him again, then dragged him into his apartment and closed the door in the face of the others, who stared at them incredulously.

"So… what?" Kagami exclaimed after a while.

"It looks like they have made it up." Kuroko commented. Aomine grinned and added "Well, looks more like they are _making out._"

"Is this some kind of joke? You're even worse than Izuki-senpai." Kuroko shook his head.

Maika sighed and crossed her arms. "Hey, but in the end I was the one left all alone! And he hung up the phone on me, I'll make him pay for this, I don't care if he's some cute tsundere or whatever!"

"Let's go home." Kuroko said. He and the other three turned back and started walking away, and Maika immediately followed them.

"Hey, wait for me, I don't want to stay hereeee!"

* * *

**Hey, hope you enjoyed it!**

**Just to let you know, Maika's zodiacal sign is Leo, so she will never really get along with Midorima who's a Cancer, lol. She's about fifteen years old, also. Perhaps, she will appear again in some stories of mine, I don't know yet :'D**

**I'd like to thank all the people who favourited or followed my KnB's stories. Thank you also to people who reviewed, of course. You make my happiness, guys. Really thank you from the bottom of the heart! ;)**

**Please review!**

**Kisses,**

**nisha**

**NOTE: I'm sorry for making confusion with Takao's name and surname, ahaha! I'm such a clutz, hope you'll forgive me: t****he truth is I thought Takao was the name 'cause I have already found this name in other anime :'D ****Thank you for pointing it out for me, I corrected it immediately xD**


End file.
